


sharing a bed

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, Episode 132, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Even though Riddhima agreed to sharing the same bed as Vihaan, she's not entirely comfortable with the idea.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vihaan
Kudos: 1





	sharing a bed

“Kya? Aise tad kyun rahe ho?” Riddhima irritably asked, looking over her shoulder at Vihaan.

“Tadna toh free of cost hai.” He replied with a cheeky smile. Pointing at her, he said, “You have a pretty face.”

Highly annoyed, Riddhima took in a few deep breaths to calm herself. Facing her back towards him, Riddhima stared at the empty sofa that was sitting against the window. Her heart panged as it remembered Vansh spending numerous nights there.

_Chehra same hone se aadmi same nahi hote. Kitna farq hai Vihaan aur Vansh mein._ She looked over her shoulder again to glance at him, and there Vihaan was, smiling and staring at her yet again. Further irritated, Riddhima turned off the lights.

The second the room plunged into darkness, her tears flowed out of her. There was a strange man sharing a bed with her. She clutched the folds of her red blanket. She had put up her white dupatta to act as a curtain between them, but it was so incredibly thin. Not to mention it didn’t even act as a thorough divider. There was plenty of room for him to stare at her through without the transparency of the sheer cloth.

An ugly shame coursed through her. However misguided her perceptions of Vansh may have been, Vansh had been a complete stranger when she had married him. Yet, despite him being her legal husband, it had taken them months to share the same bed. Not once did he insist on sleeping on it, as he was always mindful of the boundaries Riddhima had set out for him. Yes, he flirted with her in his own unique ways, but when it came to the bedroom, he never trespassed those lines.

Then there was Vihaan who has done nothing but make comments on her body. Sometimes it would be her eyes, sometimes her face. Other times it would be to remark on how tempting she was. Riddhima pulled the blanket further over herself. Today he crossed another line by pulling her down on the bed and onto his lap. 

Riddhima’s heart pounded. What if he takes things too far one day? She said yes to sharing the bed with him today because she feared he would pull out of being Vansh. But for how much longer could she be this scared of him? What if he starts asking for things that she simply cannot, will not give?

Her eyes burned with fresh tears. Without another thought, she got out of bed, and with the blanket wrapped around her, padded over to the sofa. She plopped herself onto it, and curled herself into a ball. She may have been imagining it, but for a brief moment, she thought she could smell Vansh’s scent on the pillows. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to get lost in the only thing she has left of her love - his memories.


End file.
